The NotSoSecret Valentine
by Callie Summers
Summary: The Quidditch teams are hosting a one of a kind fundraisers involving secret valentines. Of course, not all of the valentines were chosen at random. Harry/Cho, with many other SHIPs involved.


**The Not-So-Secret Valentine**

**Author notes:** Just a little Harry/Cho ditty I wrote up for Valentine's day. ^_^ I coded this whole damn thing in HTML by hand, as well... here's hoping the formatting doesn't screw up. Enjoy!

  


"It's WHAT?" Cho Chang asked, gawking up at Roger Davies as she fumbled to tie the laces on her Quidditch boots.

"A fundraiser," Roger replied with his arms crossed over his chest. "And you're going to help whether you like it or not."

Cho sighed, finished with her boots and stood. She was quite imposing, although she was still a head shorter than Roger. "You're kidding me, right? Secret Valentine? Who came UP with this?"

Roger shrugged. "Some Hufflepuff. It's to benefit all the teams- we need balls for next year." This caused Cho to burst into giggles and nod vigorously; Roger just shook his head. "Stop sniggering, Cho; you're a Sixth-Year." He paused for another moment. "Basically, each house team sells as many Secret Valentines as they can, and after we buy Bludgers and a Quaffle the rest of the profits are split equally for whatever else we want."

"You already explained that to me, Davies," answered Cho, not moving although her goofy grin remained. "But I don't understand why I personally have to sell these things."

At this, Roger blushed, his cheeks turning a bright pink, which didn't benefit his complexion at all. "WellÉ you're the cutest girl on our team ..."

"I'm the ONLY girl on our team!"

" ... and the boys would probably all want to try to get you as their secret valentineÉ"

Cho smirked. Roger rarely turned pink, and the sight was worth her trouble to drag it out a bit more. "Just me?"

Sure enough, Roger's blush deepened. "Well, you and the Gryffindor chasers and those two Hufflepuff players... you'll rotate of course..."

"And what makes you think the girls will come to us? We'll have to put some cute guys out there, too. What do you say, Roger?"

"Erm-"

"Good. I hear the girls are all drooling over that disgusting Malfoy lately, let him do some of the dirty work."

"Well, there's another thing-"

Cho, who had begun to turn around and stalk towards the broom shed, stopped in her tracks. "Yes?" she asked without turning.

"Everyone on the Quidditch teams automatically has their name entered."

Roger's screams of pain could be heard all the way to Hogsmeade.

  


******************

  


The next day at lunch found Cho Chang, Katie Bell, and Draco Malfoy sitting at a small booth in the great hall, serving the students who were swarming to get their names onto the Secret Valentine list. 

"Quite a turnout," Katie mentioned as she gathered three sickles from a third year girl in pigtails.

"To say the least," replied Cho who was checking off a money tally on a piece of pink parchment.

"Three sickles to get your name on the list and receive someone else's name to be your Secret Valentine," Draco Malfoy explained for the hundredth time to a group of students, his voice even more monotone than usual. As the students paid up and wrote down their names, he turned to look across Katie- he didn't speak to the Gryffindor team unless absolutely necessary- and talk with Cho. "This is madness," he remarked. "What kind of loser needs to pay to find a boyfriend?"

"It's not a boyfriend, it's a Valentine," Cho answered, trying not to squash Katie as she leaned towards Draco. "You just exchange gifts, maybe get to know them a little, and then move on with your life." She grinned and winked. "Besides, you know they're all after you, Malfoy."

"Oh, you little killer," Katie laughed, ruffling Malfoy's hair, then standing and marching off before he could retaliate. "I'm breaking for lunch. I'll send in a Weasley," she called.

Draco ran a hand through his blond locks to straighten them out as he watched more students drop money into a tin. "I still think it's insane... and a waste of good cash."

"You think I wanted to sell these things, much less have my name entered?" Cho muttered. 

"I don't think any of us did- well, most of us." He wrinkled his nose. "Although..."

"Hmm?" Cho glanced up.

"I heard a rumour that it was Potter's idea." Draco's eyes glinted with mischievous malice. "You know... he fancies you and all. May be a way to-"

"Oh, shut UP!" Cho playfully punched him in the arm. "One more word and I'll make sure you fall off your broom next Quidditch match."

"You're on, Chang." Draco grinned her way- he didn't think she was that bad, really. At least she was a Pureblood, as far as he knew, anyway, a challenging opponent and, if it came to that, fairly easy on the eyes- he could let Cho Chang get away with things that others couldn't.

By the end of the lunch hour, nearly every student in the school had signed up to receive a secret valentine. The next morning they would be given a student name, grade, and house, and the gift giving would begin. Three presents, large or small, as well as hints as to the giver's identity, would be given for three weeks. On the 14th of February, the Secret Valentine's identity would be revealed, whether to the joy or dismay of the students. Enough money had been raised to buy another set of Quidditch balls for the next year.

Little did anyone know that the Secret Valentine plan would have a much more profound effect on the Quidditch teams than the new equipment would.

  


******************

  


The mail that morning was extra crowded as hundreds more owls than usual packed into the Great Hall to deliver the names and houses of the Secret Valentines. There were more than a few mid-air collisions, with owls that were supposed to land properly instead falling into peopleÕs food. Cho was in the middle of devouring a scone when a small card landed on her plate and into her jam. Scowling, she picked it up, used her wand to clean the jam off, and read the name.

"Oh, shit," she swore, then glanced up at the Gryffindor table. She re-read her card to make sure she wasn't mistaken. Sure enough, it read in large letters, "Harry Potter: Gryffindor."

"Oh, CHO! You're so lucky!" a girl next to her squealed. Cho shot the girl a glare to melt ice, and she backed off.

"That's what you think," she muttered. "What the hell am I supposed to get The Boy Who Lived for Valentines Day?"

"Chocolate Frogs?" Roger Davies suggested, his mouth full of oatmeal.

"Roger, that's disgusting," retorted Cho, nervously tapping her fork on the table. 

"What? Boys like Chocolate Frogs."

"No, I meant... oh, forget it." She sighed and stood, still munching on the remains of her scone. "I'll see you in class," she said carelessly with a small wave. Roger smiled and gave her a peace sign. The plan was set.

Across the Great Hall, Harry Potter had nearly choked on Pumpkin Juice as he read his card. "Oh, shit," he swore, reading the name: "Cho Chang: Ravenclaw."

"Harry, that's great!" Ron cheered. "I mean, you've liked her for a while, right? This is your chance! It's like it was set up!"

Harry scowled, then glanced in the direction of Fred and George, who were laughing silently, hands covering their mouths. 

"Yeah... like it was set up," he murmured. He knew asking the twins would be no use; they would simply deny it or just ignore the question. "Hermione, who'd you get?" Harry asked, changing the subject. Hermione blushed and quickly hid her card.

"No one," she replied. "I- I'll just be in the library. Thanks." She stood and abandoned her breakfast, scurrying out the door.

Ron looked at Harry; Harry looked at Ron; they both shrugged. "Girls," sighed Ron. 

Harry raised an eyebrow, then shook his head. "You mean 'Hermione.' Normal girls don't constantly run off to the library whenever something remotely interesting happens. Anyways. What should I get Cho? I have no clue."

"Chocolate Frogs," Ron answered. "Girls like Chocolate Frogs." Harry shook his head again, this time more vigorously.

"No way. I'm not doing chocolates. It's too cliche."

"Then buy her... something Quidditch-y? Girls like Quidditch, and she's a Seeker."

"Ron."

"What?"

"Be serious."

"I am serious. Buy her a..." Ron paused. "A Cannons hat, or something."

"Orange doesn't quite strike me as Cho's colour," sighed Harry. He stared down at his empty plate- he had finished his breakfast without even realizing it. "You almost done?" he asked.

"Yeah, just about." Ron began busily shoving bacon into his mouth.

"Good. Hey, it's a Hogsmeade weekend, right?" 

"Yeees..." Ron looked up at Harry, and suddenly his eyebrows leapt up his forehead. "Oh no. You are NOT taking me shopping-"

"Ron, I need help with this!"

"No you don't! You're Harry Potter, you don't need help with anything, ESPECIALLY not shopping for your girlfriend!"

"She's NOT my girlfriend!"

"Right. And my hair is Ravenclaw blue." 

"Ron, please..." 

As the two friends left the Great Hall, still arguing, Fred and George Weasley exchanged knowing grins. All was going quite well indeed. 

  


******************

  


The week after the Secret Valentine sign-up seemed to fly by for most of the students. Sooner than they expected, it was time to deliver the first gift, along with the first clue. Cho had spent much of her weekend trying to forget the fact that she had to find a gift for none other than Harry Potter, and was now extremely crunched for time. "What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do..." she chanted, bouncing up and down on her toes in the Ravenclaw common room. 

"I told you to get him Chocolate Frogs," Roger muttered from one of the blue armchairs as he flipped through _Quidditch Through the Ages._

"That's so silly, though." Cho stared at her team captain and friend, her face screwed up as she thought her way through the dilemma. "When I say Harry Potter what pops into your head?" she asked.

"Superhero," Roger answered automatically. Cho scowled.

"What else?"

"Um... Gryffindor."

Cho smacked her forehead, then turned and walked away. "Gryffindor Superhero. Right." She paused. "Gryffindor! Of course! Oh, Roger, THANKS!" she shouted, then bolted up the stairs to her dormitory. 

Roger looked up from behind his book. "Huh?" he grunted, then shrugged and went back to reading.

Cho reached the 6th year girl's dormitory and started digging through her cherry wood trunk like a madwoman. She pulled out a smaller, lacquered box, then set it on the floor and opened it. Inside was a small woodcarving kit, complete with several different knives and three blocks of wood. Her grandfather had taught her woodcarving when she had gone to stay with him in China a few years ago; here was hoping she could still remember how to do it. Seated on the floor, she cleared away any mess with a flick of her wand and began meticulously carving out a Gryffindor Lion. It was a lot of work, but if nothing else, she at least got to practice the art like she had promised her Grandfather. And really, someone like Harry deserved something nice and handmade. Cho quickly shoved the thought aside- she couldn't go daydreaming about the most famous wizarding child in existence, especially not when she had a sharp object in her hand. But still...

Cho giggled, trying to imagine the look on Harry's face when he saw the carved Lion. And it was always one of pure joy and amazement.

  


******************

  


The next morning was another busy one for mail, only this time packages were being dropped here, there, and everywhere, with hands gleefully raising into the air to catch them. Cho's gift managed to fall right next to her cereal bowl, only centimetres away from falling in.

"Close one," Roger commented as he received a small box wrapped in pink paper covered in red dancing hearts. 

"Damn owl," Cho cursed. She looked down at the box she had received- it was rather small, and wrapped in royal blue paper with a bronze ribbon. On top was a card with her name and a note written in somewhat scrawled handwriting with blue ink. 

_Hint #1: I admire you from afar every day._

Cho felt a blush creep up her face. 

"Oh dear," Roger laughed as he leaned over the table to read her card. "I think you have a stalker, Chang." 

"Shove it up your arse, Davies," retorted Cho as she ripped open the package. Inside lay a jade pendant on a gold chain, the Chinese symbol for "love" carefully carved in the stone center. Her cheeks reddened even more, and Roger laughed.

"That's a nice colour on you!" he said through his guffaws. "So what's it say? 'Sexy Vixen'?"

"I said shove it!" Cho snarled, then reached over and grabbed Roger's gift. "At least it's not wrapped like THIS. What's the card say, anyways?"

It was Roger's turn to go crimson. "Um, don't read-"

But it was too late. Cho's deep brown eyes widened, and she burst into hysterical laughter. "Oh, Roger... someone wants to get you where it counts," she giggled. Roger did his best to hide beneath the table as most of the Great Hall turned their attention towards Cho.

  


Harry Potter appeared to be giving her the most attention. He was blushing, feeling like lead was coating his stomach. If she was laughing at him... he stood quickly and dashed out of the Great Hall, cheeks a furious red. Ron called his name, but it fell on deaf ears; he turned to Hermione, who shrugged.

"What's up with him?" he asked. 

"He's just a hormonal fifteen year old," answered Hermione. Ron noticed that she was grinning gleefully. 

"What's wrong with you?" Ron inquired, suspicion in his voice.

"Oh... nothing... pass the croissants, won't you?" She grinned sheepishly. "By the way, did you get your present?"

"Oh yeah..." Ron shrugged and held up a box of Chocolate Frogs. "Well, at least someone took the advice. If you ask me, chocolate solves all problems."

"Right." Hermione giggled again and glanced backwards across the hall.

"WHAT?!?" Ron demanded.

"Come on, let's go to class." Hermione stood, grasping a green and silver note card. "Last one to Transfiguration gets front row in Potions for a week."

Ron shook his head at her. "You've gone completely mad, Hermione." He paused, thinking over what he had just said. "Again." He then followed her out the door, Hermione skipping happily in the direction of the Transfiguration room.

Harry, on the other hand, had returned to the dormitory, where Dean Thomas was busy trying to memorize the transfiguration book. 

Harry still felt dreadful about Cho's laughter. If it had been about his present... was it too typical? Was it cheesy? Did she know it was him? He re-read his own personal hint card-

_I am very close_

_But still far away from you_ _Coloured bronze and blue._

Okay. A Ravenclaw. Close, but far away... what did that mean? And what the heck kind of poem was this? 

"Haiku," Dean said, looking over Harry's shoulder at the card.

"Bless you," Ron replied, striding into the room and rummaging about for a place to stash his Chocolate Frogs.

Dean looked blankly at Ron, then turned back to Harry. "It's a Japanese type of poetry. I learned about it in school, before I started attending Hogwarts. The idea is to say a lot in just seventeen syllables."

_A lot?_ Harry thought; _it doesn't say anything at all!_ He sighed and set everything down on his bed, but picked up the wood carving and wrapped it tightly with his fingers. A small note had been attached; "for good luck," it had read. Well, he had a Transfiguration quiz today. With schoolwork and the task of figuring out who his Secret Valentine was, The Boy Who Lived needed all the luck he could get.

  


******************

  


The first week passed even more quickly than the week that lead into February, and Hogwarts was buzzing with excitement over the Secret Valentines. Girls were swooning freely in the hallways over their gifts and hint cards, and boys could be seen in deep, serious discussion about which girl they were receiving presents from. 

The next Tuesday found an anxious air hanging over the breakfasting students, waiting impatiently for their packages. In due time the owls arrived, and the excitement began anew. Cho's gift landed in her scrambled eggs- she scowled and lifted it up, scouring the box clean with her wand again. 

"Stupid bird..." she looked up to where Roger usually sat, but he had already bolted. She giggled, wondering what the girl had written this time. "Probably something dirty again," she murmured to herself, opening up her own card. Once again, her cheeks flushed a bright pink. 

_Hint #2- I've spoken to you several times; your smile is bewitching._

"Oh dear," she sighed, trying to ignore her burning face. Cho quickly unwrapped the same blue paper, this time finding a blue and gold butterfly hairclip like the ones sold in the Chinese village markets; something a high class, ultra-feminine girl would wear. It sparkled in the sunlight streaming down from the ceiling, and the wings appeared to actually flap on their own. With a "bewitching" smile on her face, she dropped the packaging and clipped her hair up with the butterfly. She then glanced across the hall at Harry, who was smiling quite happily at something that lay on the table.

It was the latest copy of "Quidditch Freak," with a card for a year's subscription to the magazine inside. And Harry was completely engrossed. Next to him, Ron was poking at pictures and gawking about the fact that it was the newest Quidditch magazine available and how lucky Harry was to have a subscription. While Harry was happy, he was a bit perplexed about the notecard that had come with it:

_Quidditch is your game_

_You're amazing on the pitch_

_But I'll catch your heart._

By this time, Harry had shown Ron the first notecard and gift, and now the whole trio was putting their heads together to figure it out. At least, Ron and Harry were; Hermione had been completely spaced lately, for a reason she wouldn't tell anyone. In fact, she had run off after receiving her gift and reading her card, leaving her breakfast to the owls (many still swarmed through the air seeking their recipients.)

"I'll catch your heart? Think it's another Quidditch player?" Ron inquired as he munched on a roll. 

"Nah, probably someone who just watches-" a revelation hit Harry like a Blast-ended Skrewt on a bad day. "NO."

"Okay, you don't have to get that defensive-"

"No! I mean... RON!" Harry stood and leaned forward, face inches from Ron's nose. Ron scooted back a bit, eyes wide.

"Wow, Harry, you're a great friend and all, but I just don't swing that way," he stated bluntly.

"Cho! What if it's Cho?" Harry demanded. Half the Gryffindor table was now staring at them, so he sat back down and lowered his voice. Ron made a skeptical face.

"Nah. I mean, that would've had to have been set up or something, really. It'd be too big for coincidence... I bet it's just a Ravenclaw fangirl. I mean..." Ron lit up his face in mock admiration, his voice rising several octaves. "Who wouldn't admire those beautiful emerald eyes and that amazing body of his, especially the way he handles his broomstick-"

"I thought you didn't swing that way, Ron," grumbled Harry. Ron blushed, then giggled quite unnaturally. 

"I know, it's just... well, that's what they're like, Harry. Seriously. Whenever you walk around the halls, just watch the girls. It's mad, I tell you." 

"I'd prefer not to, thanks." Harry ran a hand through his hair and glanced over at the Ravenclaw table. "You're right. That'd just be too convenient, although I wouldn't put it past your brothers to try and set me up with Cho." He stared down at the table, cheeks flushing. "Although... I wouldn't mind getting a snog from her as a final Valentine's present," he whispered. 

Ron choked, eyes goggling. "Harry! You're NUTS. I never knew you were such a hopeless romantic."

"Shut up." Harry tossed a slice of bacon in Ron's general direction. "And you got?"

Ron held up another brightly decorated box and grinned. "Fizzing Whizzbees. I'm beginning to like this person very, very much. She knows all my favourites!"

Cho Chang stood unnoticed by the door, listening to every word of the boys' conversation. "So THAT'S what he wants," she said slyly, then strode out the door, forming a plan for next week's final encounter. 

  


******************

  


Valentine's Day dawned bright and sunny, and the clamor of students in the Great Hall was louder than it had ever been. Even the teachers seemed to be in a bit of a buzz, although for another reason; the children would be close to impossible to control today. 

The owls came and went; Cho managed to catch her package before it fell into her breakfast again. "Score!" she cheered. Roger raised an eyebrow, but was clearly fearing what he would find written on his card this time, and whose name. 

"That's our fearless seeker," he laughed, carefully opening the folded cardboard taped to the top of his rather large gift. His face turned red as if on cue, but then he smiled. "Oh. HER."

Cho blinked. "Who?"

Roger was grinning a mischievous, evil looking grin. "Never mind," he stated, confidence brimming out of his smile. He then stood and walked off in the direction of the Gryffindor table, where Katie Bell was gazing in his direction. Cho slumped down into her chair and smiled. 

"May the Force be with you," she sighed. She then turned to her own card- inside was a drawing of a red lightning bolt next to that familiar scrawl- "Love, Harry."

**HARRY?!?** Oh yes, she had been set up, she had SO been set up. By Roger or those damned twins or both. She ripped open the package, and watched as a dozen roses magically bloomed from a small bronze flower plot encrusted with blue jewels. It was amazing- _he must have had to work all week to get that charm down,_ she mused to herself. Without a second thought, Cho stood, leaving her gift at the table, and waltzed towards the Gryffindor table.

Harry Potter, on the other hand, was looking perturbed. While everyone else had received presents and was now greeting their No-Longer-Secret Valentine, he hadn't received so much as a card. "Well, THIS sucks," he muttered as he watched Hermione glomp Ron and scream something along the lines of "I love you Ronnie-kins!" which was more than a little out of character for her. Ron noticed this as well and was looking quite disturbed, but there was a telltale grin on his face caused by the pile of sweets where his breakfast should have been. Draco Malfoy was also in view, smirking in Hermione's direction; Harry decided he didn't even WANT to ponder what Malfoy was doing over on this side of the hall, although the pile of green and silver cards by Hermione's plate gave him more than enough of a clue.

But there was still nothing for him. Harry couldn't help it- he started pouting. It had all been some horrible joke to crush him emotionally; and he hadn't even WANTED to be part of this stupid game. 

"Harry?"

The voice was all too familiar. He whipped around in his chair and found himself face to face with Cho Chang.

"Oh, hi-" Harry's greeting was blocked by Cho's mouth on his, kissing him deeply. His green eyes grew to an unnatural size, but he soon relaxed into the kiss, oblivious to the cheers and wolf whistles erupting throughout the Great Hall. As Cho pulled away, all eyes were on the pair, and Harry was gasping for breath.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Cho said with a sweet smile, the same smile that caused Harry's stomach to flip every time he saw it.

"No kidding," answered Harry. "Um... do you like..."

"I love ALL of them," Cho said immediately, spinning to show the butterfly clip in her hair. "The roses are amazing and the necklace was very original and thoughtful of you."

"Yeah... um..." Harry stood, clearly taller than Cho, but still feeling very small. He was also very aware of the students and teachers that were watching from every nook and cranny of the room. "Do you want to go somewhere a little more... private?" he asked, voice as low as possible. Cho smiled again, this time with a hint of mischief.

"Of course," she replied, summoning her flowers to her side with a flick of her wand. Harry took her free hand in his and the pair left the Great Hall backed by the cheers of a thousand students and a loud, off-key wedding march sung by the Weasley twins. Needless to say, neither Harry nor Cho made it to their first class on time. 

  


**_The End_**


End file.
